A variety of compositions are known for commercial applications to improve adhesion to inorganic substrates and enhance corrosion protection of metal surfaces. For example, chromium and heavy metal phosphate conversion coatings are used in commercial applications to prepare metal surfaces prior to painting operations. However, growing concerns exist regarding the toxicity profile of chromium and the pollution effects of chromates, phosphates, and other heavy metals discharged into rivers and waterways from the waste streams of these industrial processes. Silane-based conversion coatings are replacing these chromium and heavy metal phosphate conversion coatings, but these silane-based coatings often exhibit non-uniform film thickness resulting in inadequate adhesion and metal surface corrosion protection.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an effective treatment with uniform film thickness to provide dried in place conversion or passivation coating to inhibit metal surface corrosion and enhance adhesion of paint on or other coatings that may be applied to the surface.